


Katerina Petrova and Elijah Mikaelson: The Full Story

by Lizzy100



Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy100/pseuds/Lizzy100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's the entire story of Kat and Elijah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katerina Petrova and Elijah Mikaelson: The Full Story

Katerina Petrova and Elijah Mikaelson: The Full Story

Introduction

There is a story of two vampires; one, Katerina who later was known as Katherine; the other, Elijah who was very loyal to his family but loved her all the same. Their love reached to an epic level of compassion, loyalty, trust, betrayal, lies, deceit, and forgiveness. He had so much faith that he could find his Katerina behind what he called “this Katherine façade.” He had so much faith and trust in her, but he found himself second guessing his loyalty to her. By 2013, he didn’t know whether to trust her or not. She kept doing things that made him second guess whether he could still trust her or not. He still loved her, though. He would always love her. She loved him too, but she had lied and ran for so long to survive, that she didn’t know who she was when they first met back in England in 1490. She told him that she wanted to find out, though. She even trusted him with something called the cure for vampirism. The last that they had seen of each other after that was when he said good bye to her and kissed her on the forehead, saying “good-bye, Katerina.” He felt that he had to leave, because he had to help his younger brother, Klaus, deal with some witches in New Orleans. He chose his family over the girl that he had loved for 500 years and would love forever more. Little did he know what would ensue once he had left Mystic Falls. This is their epic story.   
Elijah was born a human to Mikael and Esther Mikaelson in the tenth century in the New World, later named Mystic Falls, Virginia. He was the eldest of his siblings after his elder brother died. His other siblings were Finn, Kol, Henrik, Niklaus, and Rebecca. He calls Niklaus his brother, though they are only half-brothers. Niklaus was born a werewolf, because of their mother, Esther, having an affair with a werewolf and getting pregnant with Klaus.   
When they were kids and still human, Elijah took Klaus into the woods to teach him how to hunt. He encouraged him, telling him that his aim with the bow is improving. Mikael snatched it from Klaus though, and scolded him for encouraging Klaus. When he snatched the bow away, he told Klaus that he wasn’t man enough to hold a weapon. Klaus apologized, but Mikael started to beat him. Elijah tried to stop him, but was scared off when Mikael threatened that he’d be next if he intervened.   
For twenty years, they lived among werewolves. During the full moon, the humans would hide underground caves while the wolves turned. During Elijah’s early life, Elijah and Klaus fell in love with a girl named Tatia who lived in their village. All the villagers wanted to be her suitors including Elijah and Klaus, both of them during their time with her, argued with each other and fought each other because they both wanted her for themselves. Tatia couldn’t decide between the two of them.  
When Mikael found Klaus making chess toys with his hunting knife, he whipped and beat Klaus so bad that his siblings feared for his life. Elijah tried to stop him, but he pushed Elijah away and continued to punish Klaus until Rebecca came in with a sword and wanted his abuse of Klaus to end. Mikael got furious at them for choosing Klaus over their own father and then grabbed the sword and left the three of them. One night Rebecca had enough of Mikael’s abuse towards Klaus, so she took his knife and intended to kill him in his sleep, but Elijah came and took it from her and sent her away before leaving and then going to sleep himself.   
Once morning after a full moon, Niklaus came out of the woods, holding his dead brother Henrik in his arms. Elijah came running to join his mother as she grieved Henrik’s death. To ensure that the rest of her family would survive, Esther used a spell called the Immortality Spell, since she was a very powerful witch. Mikael gave them wine laced with blood from Tatia, but they didn’t know that until after the spell was complete. Then he stabbed Elijah and his siblings and made them drink human blood. After becoming a vampire, Elijah, along with his family, made sure that the White Oak tree, the one true thing that would ultimately kill them, would be destroyed.   
Shortly after becoming a vampire, one night when Klaus made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf side. Elijah and Mikael ran to Klaus and discovered the truth about him. Mikael and Elijah then shortly ran away before it got worse. Mikael then forced his wife to make his werewolf side dormant. Mikael also made Elijah help him tie Klaus up so that his mother could do the spell. Then one night, Esther was killed by “Mikael.” After burying her, Elijah, Klaus, and Rebecca promised that they would never turn their backs on each other and that they would stick together as one, always and forever.   
In Italy in 1114, Elijah was with Klaus and Rebecca. They came across a vampire hunter by the name of Alexander who was part of a group called The Five. Rebecca fell in love with Alexander. Elijah and Klaus took advantage as an opportunity to get closer to Alexander and find out his secrets. One day, the siblings were invited to a party at Alexander’s home where they were attacked by surprise and daggered. Klaus was unaffected because of his werewolf lineage and undaggered the rest of his siblings except Finn.   
In 1359, Elijah began to notice that Rebecca and Klaus were losing their humanity. However, as their older brother, he believed that he could lead them down the right path to reclaim their humanity and carry on the family legacy. But he believed if he failed, their family legacy would fall in ruins.   
During the 15th century, Katerina Petrova was born into a wealthy Bulgarian family on June 5th, 1473. In 1490, when she was about 16 or 17 years of age, Katerina became pregnant by an unknown man, and her family disowned her for the shameful birth of an illegitimate daughter. She carried the child to term, but seconds after her daughter's birth, Katerina's father took the child away, claiming it would be better for both of them to never see one another. Katerina was devastated by this and was banished to England, where she quickly adjusted by becoming English. In 1492, she met Trevor, who introduced her to Lord Elijah, who in turn introduced her to his younger brother, Lord Niklaus. Katerina was attracted to Klaus but later fell in love with his elder brother Elijah.   
In England in 1492, Elijah and Klaus were noblemen in the late fifteenth century. Elijah met Katerina Petrova, who was the doppelganger of Tatia and moments later, showed her to Klaus. Katerina was the key to breaking Klaus’ Hybrid Curse through sacrifice. While he was helping Klaus to achieve his goal, he started to fall in love with Katerina. And when Elijah one day saw Katerina bored, he took her outside to have fun and then they sat on a bench and talked about love. Elijah confessed to her that he didn’t believe in love, but Katerina didn’t believe him, saying that without love, they wouldn’t have a reason to live at all. Klaus then came and interrupted, taking Katerina with him and away from Elijah. Elijah then tried to persuade Klaus to spare her life, but Klaus told him not to bother and that the ritual would go on as planned. On the night of the full moon, Katerina took the moonstone and fled with the help of Trevor. Klaus assumed Elijah had helped her because of their discussion the night before about sparing her life. Elijah promised him that he would find her and Klaus responded with a promise of his own, if he did not find Katerina, he would be killed, which meant that he would end up with a dagger in his chest and spending about a century or two in a box. Elijah attempted to track down Katerina, but failed.  
In 1492, when Katerina returned to Bulgaria after running from fleeing from Klaus and turning into a vampire to do so, she arrived on horseback to see her entire village, including her family slaughtered. She knew that it had to be Klaus that had done it. When she ran to her home, she saw that her father had a sword through his chest and was hanging from the wall, while her mother was on the bed with her throat torn out. She went to the bed and cried over her mother’s body, before fleeing from her home.   
In 1498, Katerina went back to Bulgaria in search of her long lost baby girl who was eight at the time, searching every single village. She couldn’t find her though, so she left.   
In the 1700’s, they fled from the New World from Mikael and sailed down the Mississippi river and arrived in New Orleans, 300 years from the present. Upon arriving off the coast of New Orleans, they slaughtered all the men who boarded their ship, but left one alive to question and carry their luggage, including the two coffins that held their daggered brothers, Kol and Finn. Elijah requested that man to find more help with the luggage and told him in a sarcastic way, “My sincere apologies.”  
In 1720, Katherine killed a man outside the French Court of Versaille. Her daughter was in search of her mother and was a vampire at this time. She offered to pay a man who witnessed Katherine kill a man, telling him that she’s been on the run for 228 years.  
In the 1800’s Elijah, Klaus, and Rebecca were living at the Governor’s mansion in New Orleans and paid him to keep quiet about the existence of vampires. One day the Governor threw a part for them. Rebecca went upstairs with the Governor’s son who she wanted to turn. Elijah was kissing a woman and having fun when Rebecca came to him with the Governor’s son and asked if Elijah would turn him, to which Elijah suggested would be a unwise move to turn the Governor’s son into a vampire. Klaus told her no and told her that if they turned every boy she fell in love with, the humans would cease to exist. The boy then argued with Klaus and he threw him down the stairs while Elijah tried to stop it. While they were going to attend the Governor’s son’s funeral, Klaus saw a boy being whipped and threw an apple at the man and made him stop whipping him. Klaus then came to the boy, named him Marcellus and brought him to his family. Elijah saw this and commented to Rebecca, “Perhaps there is hope for our brother after all.”  
Later in 1820, Elijah visited a witch, Celeste, who was taking a bath and looking at Elijah. Celeste mentioned that his brother is up to no good. He challenged her as if they had a fair fight. He then said, “I do grow weary of sacrificing my joy to temper my brother’s mischief. Surely, you can cast a spell to put him in his place.” But she mentioned that it would take 100 witches to put him in place. Elijah then mentioned that his brother certainly needs a little discipline, and jokes that maybe a spanking of some kind is in order. And told her that he thinks he shall need some rehearsal. They then both kissed before he left to meet his brother.   
When Elijah met his brother, he was challenging a man to a duel and soon was left standing as the victor and the other man was shot in the head. Elijah then became worried and said, “Brother! Please, this is high folly.” He then asked Klaus if it was enough, that he had slaughtered dozens in just these past weeks, and explained a word of a city littered with bodies would surely travel the oceans. He then asked his brother if he wanted to bring their father upon them. Klaus told him to relax, and that he sent rumor that the bodies were result of the witches seeking blood sacrifices for their rituals. Elijah then was a little shocked and said, “You did what?” He asked Klaus if he had forgotten that Celeste was one of those that he recklessly pointed his finger at. Klaus then asked who Celeste was. Elijah then gave Klaus a meaningful look and Klaus remembered the witch Elijah had been knocking around with. Klaus then told him, “Well, fear not. Harlots are like rats in the quarter. You trip over one every step you take.” Elijah then took his revolver out and shot Klaus. Klaus saw that Elijah cared about Celeste and warned that they were rounding up the witches as they were speaking. Elijah began to look for Celeste and found her lying in the bathtub, dead and blamed himself for her death.   
In 1864, 372 years later, she arrived in Mystic Falls, Virginia with the name of Katherine Pierce, presumably to avoid detection by Klaus. At some point she had become friends with Pearl and her daughter, Anna, and she saved the life of the witch Emily Bennett, putting Emily in her debt. Emily forged her a special piece of jewelry with the stone Lapis Lazuli which allowed her to walk in the sun without being burned. She was taken in by one of the town's founders, Giuseppe Salvatore, having spun a story about being orphaned by a fire that killed her family. Katherine met and fell in love with his youngest son Stefan Salvatore, though she quickly began a physical relationship with Stefan's older brother, Damon, as well. Katherine created quite a few vampires while living in Mystic Falls, which inevitably alerted the Founding Families to their existence. Pearl warned Katherine that the town knew about the vampires after discovering an elixir containing vervain, which Honoria Fell had asked to be sold at the apothecary. Pearl tried to convince her to leave, but Katherine refused, claiming she had a plan in motion. Her plan, it turned out, was to turn Stefan and Damon into vampires, having seduced them both during her stay at the Salvatore household.  
Noticing how quickly the Founder's Council would take action against the vampires, Katherine struck a deal with George Lockwood: she would give him the moonstone if he would help her fake her death. Eventually, Stefan unwittingly suggested to his father that he knew a vampire, and Giuseppe guessed Katherine's true identity. Giuseppe spiked Stefan's drink with vervain and, later that same night, Katherine bit him. She was incapacitated by the vervain in his bloodstream, and, hearing the commotion, Giuseppe burst in to take her away. Damon later went to rescue her, and Stefan, upset that he had hurt his brother and jeopardized Katherine's life, helped him in the effort. They were both killed trying to save her, shot by their own father, Giuseppe, who was ashamed his sons had succumbed to the wiles of a demon.  
Katherine and the other vampires were taken to Fell's Church to be destroyed, but George helped Katherine escape. She gave George the moonstone but instead of leaving right away, she turned to see Damon and Stefan's bodies lying in the road. She ran to Stefan, kissed him, and promised they would be together again someday. After transitioning into a vampire, Damon was told by Emily that Katherine was trapped in the tomb beneath the church, and as a result, the older Salvatore never stopped loving Katherine as he awaited the day he would be able to rescue her. In reality, Katherine was still lying low to evade Klaus, and she kept a close eye on the younger Salvatore brother, pointing out that she had seen him in the front row of a concert in the 1980s to prove that she'd always been watching over him.  
In 1882, 52 years after being daggered by Klaus, Rebecca had finally been undaggered by him. Elijah helped her reintegrate herself into New Orleans society and they went to the opera house together. It was a moment that only they shared together.   
In 1919, Elijah was in a meeting room with members from the Guerrera crime family, a werewolf crime family who were almost as the monsters they turned into on a full moon according to Klaus. Elijah told them that Mayor O’Connell was a little late but they would continue with business without him. Klaus then appeared and told his brother that he enjoyed these illicit, little gatherings. Elijah assured them that they didn’t need to be afraid of Klaus as he made a promise they would be safe and Klaus told them that his brother always kept his word. Then a witch appeared and Elijah told him it was a private meeting. The witch said it was a meeting between kings and that he was also a king and he had rules. He talked for the witches of the New Orleans Coven and that his name was Alphonz Bellatunde Delgallo. He told them the witches should get a fair share left with a gift to Elijah and Klaus, which was the Mayor’s head. Later when Marcel Gerard returned home from World War 1, he was greeted both by Elijah and Klaus. Klaus told Marcel, “The Prodigal son has finally learned to hold his liquor.” Marcel said that being in the army did that to you. Elijah said that it was good to have him back and told him that Niklaus was beside himself in Marcel’s absence. Klaus then told him that he and Elijah had had an argument that Marcel might be able to with a rouge witch who wanted a piece of the city they built. Klaus considered killing him and Elijah meant that negotiation was their best course, as Elijah knew how fast news could travel, but also the horrors of war itself. Klaus revealed that he invited the witch and Elijah told Marcel he could choose what they should do after he saw the witch. Elijah tried negotiation with him but after all his sacrifices, Elijah decided to meet with him in a private room. However, Klaus appeared instead as Elijah only came when they dealed and Klaus came when the deal was closed.   
Later that year, Elijah met Clara Summerlin at the bar, while Genevieve and Rebecca were talking about Klaus and Elijah, looking at them from a distance off. Genevieve told her that she liked Klaus and Rebecca started to talk about Elijah. Clara, at that time, was possessed by Celeste, but no one knew that. She spilled her drink and Elijah gave her a tissue and left her with a smile.   
Six months later, Elijah and Klaus were with a werewolf named Lana who was the Queen of the Crescent Wolf Clan. Klaus talked of how werewolves, vampires, and witches and dirty cops were happy as clams and drunk as stoasts. Elijah told him of the Two new Era-collaberation in the face of prohibition. Elijah gave them drinks of shots and they all drunk. Elijah hugged Klaus and told him who would have thought it possible for the unification in New Orleans? Klaus grasped his shoulder and Elijah put an arm around his shoulder and whirled him around to overlook the scene before him. Elijah said, “Oh, certainly we worked together, Niklaus, this vision; this was all you.” Elijah and Klaus sat drank until they saw Rebecca and Marcel come. Klaus knew they were a pair. Elijah told him not to cause trouble, but to his surprise, Klaus allowed them to be together and sat with Elijah.   
The next day, Elijah entered Klaus’ room and saw Lana and joked of him sleeping with the enemy who was now their ally. Klaus told Elijah they got tickets to the opera house and asked to tell Rebecca to bring Marcel with her. Elijah then left them.   
When Elijah was getting ready for the opera, Mikael visited him and told him he saw the Le Grand Guignol piece in Venus. Elijah was shocked seeing him and Mikael told him, he only wished to talk. Elijah told him that he had hunted them for centuries and laid waste to half of Europe. Mikael corrected him that he only hunted Klaus and never his true children. He told him Elijah’s his blood and that he’s proud to call him his son. Mikael then asked him to help him kill Klaus. Elijah in rage attacked him only to be thrown against the wall. Elijah then told him that if he thought Elijah would betray Klaus for him, then he was a fool without equal. Mikael then told him that he’d forgive Elijah for his love for his brother, but told him that he needed to realize as he once did, when he learned that his mother had laid with a beast to beget. He told Elijah, “Niklaus is an abomination. You do not talk to abominations. You do not reason with them. Do not try to change them. You ERASE THEM.” Mikael then showed him the White Oak stake. Elijah tried to stop him but Mikael forced him against the wall and told him that either he stands with him or fall with Klaus. After Elijah chose Klaus, Mikael staked him with a normal wooden stake. After Elijah was awake, he rushed to the opera house and saw Mikael at the stage as he was feeding from Marcel. Elijah urged his siblings to flee the scene and Mikael then burned down the opera house and continued to hunt for his children. Elijah, Klaus, and Rebecca were a few blocks away. Elijah told Klaus and Rebecca to flee while he delayed Mikael for a brief time.   
In the 1920's, Katherine was in Chicago at the same time as Stefan, but she only observed him from afar. After a police raid cleared out the speakeasy, Katherine spotted Rebekah's necklace on the ground. She moved to pick it up, but ran away before Stefan could see or notice her. She watched him for a few moments before slipping into the shadows.  
During the 1970's, Katherine employed the talents of the vampire Will, who owned the music club and bar, Billy's, and ran an identity theft ring that secured new identities for vampires. Damon, who was friends with Will and helped him by killing people to steal their ID cards, unwittingly helped Katherine in her mission to remain undetected.  
When Katherine learned of the escape of the Tomb vampires, she gave her descendant and friend, Isobel, a Lapis Lazuli medallion, enabling the young vampire to walk in the sun. Katherine needed the tomb vampires dead because she didn't want Klaus to find out she was still alive, so she had Isobel retrieve Jonathan Gilbert's invention and give it to John Gilbert to use against the vampires in Mystic Falls. This resulted in the deaths of the remaining tomb vampires.  
When everyone knew that Katherine was in town, Katherine played as Elena and turned Caroline into a vampire. She drove Damon and Stefan insane. They wanted Katherine dead. And when Elena and Jeremy's Uncle John whom was later found to be Elena's biological father came to town, she used a knife to cut some of his fingers off which landed him in the hospital. Then, after Vicki bit Elena on the shoulder and tried to bite Jeremy on Halloween night, Stefan staked Vicki which killed her.  
In 2010 in Mystic Falls, Elijah came to collect Elena, the present day doppelganger, but did not succeed. He did however; succeed in killing Trevor for him helping Katerina all those years ago. He spared Rose, though believing that killing Trevor was punishment enough for her, since she had loved Trevor very much. Then, later on, he made a deal with Elena that he wouldn’t harm her or her family, in exchange in making a plan to kill Klaus. Then, in the tomb, he compelled Katherine to stay there, but she was freed from the tomb when Alaric Saltzman daggered Elijah during desert. Elijah was going to go through with killing Klaus, but couldn’t since Klaus told him that he knew where his siblings were and that he’d never find them if he killed him.   
When Klaus, a werewolf-vampire hybrid, came to town, Katherine helped the good guys find a way to try and take him down. Before they found out how to kill him though, he killed Jenna, a werewolf named Jules, and Elena. Because John sacrificed himself so Elena wouldn't become a vampire, Elena woke up human. Alaric then took over as Elena and Jeremy's guardian. During that time, Alaric started to date Meredith Fell, one of the doctors that worked at the hospital.  
Not long afterward, Tyler bit Damon. Because a werewolf's bite is deadly to vampires, Damon slowly started to die, so Stefan gave himself up to Klaus to save his brother's life. Klaus had Katherine bring the cure, Klaus' blood, to Damon. She did and he was saved, but it took a very long time for them to get Stefan back. Damon wanted to give up on him, but Elena never gave up hope. During this time, Caroline and Tyler fell in love even after they knew what one another was.  
After they tried to kill Klaus and Klaus killed Mikael, Katherine left so she wouldn't be crushed by him; in other words, be killed after 500 years of running and hiding from him. They never saw her in Mystic Falls again. Not very long after that, Stefan went back to being himself after Klaus released him from Klaus' compulsion. Then Klaus' family was undaggered and they were reunited. Klaus soon became obsessed with getting Elena's blood so he could make hybrids. Tyler was the first hybrid that he made.  
When Katherine killed Jeremy to get the cure for vampirism from Silas, it crushed Elena, so Damon had to use his sire bond to have Elena turn her humanity off. She did and she became a reckless vampiresss. She didn't care except to get the cure from Katherine so it couldn't be used against her. Elijah intercepted Katherine and Katherine revealed to Elijah what she had done, but he had so much Faith that the innocent girl he had fallen for all those years ago was still inside her, that he still trusted her. She even gave Elijah the cure and Elijah went to Mystic Falls with Rebecca, his only sister.  
In 2012, Elijah found out that their mother planned to kill them all and that Elena had lied to him. So, he made a plan to undo the binding spell that Esther had put in motion. He and his siblings afterward, except for Kol, tried to kill Esther but failed. Before Esther was able to make Ric into a weapon later on, it was Ric who succeeded in killing her. In the end though, Ric died and everyone was left devastated.   
In 2013, Elijah went to meet Katherine in New York, but was tricked by Elena. It took him just a few seconds to realize that it was Elena. Later, when he and Katherine met up, she was going to make a deal for him to help her use the cure for her freedom from Klaus. By now, they had rekindled their relationship that they had had when they had first met centuries ago. Through his affection for her, he helped her, but when he found out by Elena that she had killed Jeremy, he got upset about her lies. Katherine tried to explain herself, but Elijah’s distrust of her made it hard for him to go along with her plans. She finally gave him the cure though, proving herself to him and telling him that she truly did love him. She just had lied so many times and ran for so long that she didn’t remember who she had been when they first met. She said she wanted to find out, though. She said that she trusted him and she liked to think that he felt something for her too and that she wanted him to trust her like she trusted him.   
In 2014, Elijah last saw Katherine as a vampire still, when she was at the Mikaelson mansion speaking to him. He told her that he had to go to New Orleans to help Klaus with some witches. She told him “Please, Elijah,” asking for him to stay. He said, “Good-bye, Katerina” and kissed her forehead, before he went to New Orleans. And that is the last that he has seen or heard of Katherine. He never checked in with her, because of everything that he has been through in New Orleans, trying to establish peace amongst the factions and later, fighting a war against the vampires and werewolves alongside Klaus.   
After Elijah left town, Katherine and Elena had a fight in the high school hallway and Katherine tried to kill her, so Elena shoved the cure down her throat. Then everyone tried to figure out why Silas wanted Katherine for. And when he came to town, Katherine met up with her daughter, Nadia Petrova who was the one to fill her in. Apparently, since Katherine was human, the cure was still inside her and Silas needed the cure so he could die and join the Other Side to be with his love from centuries ago; Amara.   
A few days later, Damon promised Katherine that he would protect her from Silas, but then he ended up handing her over to him. She fought over the wheel with Jeremy though and the car crashed and Jeremy almost died and Katherine got away. Then Silas found another way to find her and Katherine went back to hanging around Damon and Elena. Because they had a lead, the three of them went on a road trip to a bar where a vampire wanted Katherine. Then, after the vampiress escaped with Katherine, she kept Katherine safe from Silas. And in the meantime, the Salvatore brothers and Elena found out by Qetsiyah that Stefan is Silas' doppelganger and she could use Stefan and a spell to make Silas vulnerable. Qetsiyah did that and succeeded. Silas was no longer able to read minds. But then Silas learned how to use a GPS on a phone, which let him know where Katherine and the vampiress were at. Then, a little bit later, Katherine escaped after injuring the vampiress with a part of a cane, and later found her in a dark alley with the piece of cane still in her. And that's when she learned the true identity of the vampiress. The vampiress' name was “Nadia Petrova and you are my mother.” It shocked Katherine and she nursed Nadia back to herself again, before leaving her behind to go stay at the boarding house again.  
After they found a way to kill Silas with doppelganger blood and magic, Stefan finally was able to kill Silas himself. But because Qetsiyah was dying from the injuries Silas had inflicted upon her, the last spell she did was to make Bonnie the anchor to the Other Side. She didn't have enough strength left afterward to help Katherine so she wouldn't die of old age so quickly because of whatever the cure did to her. So she died and Bonnie became the anchor to the Other Side. And now it's very painful to Bonnie when something supernatural dies and has to pass through her to get to the Other Side.  
After Katherine came to college where Caroline and Elena were staying at, Katherine helped Caroline by making everyone think that Elena's not a vampire. And then she realized that her hair was turning gray and she lost a tooth. So, she did something she didn't want to do. She enlisted Dr. Wells, the professor at the college, to help her figure out how to cure her. She knew he knew about vampires, so she figured that he could help her out one way or another. He couldn't though, so she did something else that Katherine Pierce would never have done if she could help it. She left a note at the boarding house for Nadia and went to the clock tower in Mystic Falls where she jumped to commit suicide. But then Stefan found the note, found Katherine, and caught her before she could hit the sidewalk. And that's when she told him what was going on. He figured that writing her thoughts down in a journal would help, but she complained to him that it wasn't helping. And in the meantime, Caroline and Katherine helped Stefan overcome reliving his episode of drowning over and over again in a safe in the river that happened six months or so ago. It worked and afterward, Katherine and Stefan made love.  
Soon after, on her way to find a traveler to help her live longer, Katherine had a heart attack and was rushed to the hospital. Stefan told Nadia that he didn't think she would make it this time around. She made it through, only to die a few weeks later alongside her daughter. She never got to the Other Side though, because she was dragged into a black hole, when she tried to get to the Other Side. So, everyone assumes that she was taken to Hell.


End file.
